Behind The Scenes
by tohoi16
Summary: A young filmmaker gets the opportunity of a lifetime, when team Starfox agrees to be a part of his documentary, but how long can he stay on the sidelines of the action? Takes place after "Fox and Krystal" with some liberties. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

I've never done a fanficiton before, and I wanted to give it a shot. Please read and review, hopefully this will turn out okay. Thank you

Prologue: Pre-Production

"Beep-Beep, Gooood morning Corneria, it is 6:00 AM, and it's time for your morning updates." Drew was suddenly startled, he hated his alarm clock, in fact he hated anything that jerked him out of comfort, in fact he just hated being as jumpy as he was. The gecko stretched, turned off the radio and got right up. His roommate Skylar, was already in the shower. While he waited, he decided to go over his notes from class the other day. Drew, a 20 year old gecko with an aqueous color attended the Corneria City Media Institute to become a filmmaker, his dream since he was ten, was slowly becoming discontent with his classes. He loved making his own movies still, but the classes were just becoming too repetitive and monotonous.

He was going over the notes for one of his main classes. The teacher had assigned them to create a documentary, nothing too big just around an hour, which would take only about a weeks worth of filming, and another weeks worth of editing. The hard part was finding an interesting subject. Initially, he was gonna do it about Skylar, whom was a cartoonist. But someone else from the class asked him to do it, this was horrible for Drew, because Skylar was guaranteed to make anyones movie hilarious enough to keep attention. The teacher had said that they only had until this day to submit their idea. Drew was at a loss. So many interesting subjects had already been taken.

Skylar walked out of the shower, already changed. Today was the day his documentary started filming. "You alright there Drew?" "I'm fine, I'm just a little freaked out, I don't know what I'm going to do for this project." "They haven't called back yet?"

"Nope, and I doubt they will." They were referring to his last ditch effort. Team Starfox. "Well I hope it works out for you, I gotta go." "See you later." The idea to do a documentary on Starfox was way out there. First off it had been a horrible process to try and contact them, he had to go through the military to get a plethora of contact numbers and locations. Second, what self respecting "Hero" would want to put up with a college student for a week. Drew, wasn't even sure why he attempted to call them, but it seemed sort of interesting. Granted, no current crisis, meant no real engaging story concerning mercenaries, but hey these guys were heroes. So many times they saved the Lylat system, they might have interesting stories.

Lost in his thoughts, Drew finally came back into conscious reality, when he was is in the school. He didn't even realize that it was sprinkling during the walk and he had forgotten his jacket. He had no idea what he was going to tell the teacher, he began thinking up elaborate lies, and explanations, hopefully they could buy him some time. Right outside the class his heart jumped a beat at the sound of his phone going off. Loud noises out of nowhere shocked him, be it an alarm or his phone. His hand shaky from a mix of anxiety and excitement, he answered. "Hello?" "Is this Drew Brooks?" "yes." "My name is Peppy Hare, of Starfox." Drew couldn't believe it, he was either calling to accept or turn him down, and he had a feeling it may have been the latter. "Concerning your request, we have a couple questions." "Ummm...yeah, what do you need?" "First, how long would you be around?" "uhh, bout a week, week and a half at the most." "Alright, what exactly would you do?" Drew was a little more confidant in speaking to the old veteran rabbit. "It would probably be about the history of the team, chronicling the Lylat wars to the Anglar invasion a year ago." silence passed on the phone. "Alright then drew, we will work out a spot for you on the Great Fox, we actually go on one of our month long tours of the Lylat system tomorrow. That is if you don't mind staying on with us for that week, after which we can send you back with somebody to escort you." "Not at all." "Alright then, see you tomorrow, meet at docking bay 20, either myself or Slippy Toad will be waiting for you, around 8:00 am." "Thank you so much." Drew hung up the phone and was ecstatic. He was going on a tour with Starfox. Granted the thought of danger crossed his mind, but he seriously doubted it would happen. And besides, they always managed to survive. All he could think about was the week ahead and how he was going to approach this subject.


	2. Chapter 1

I am truly sorry for not updating in what is forever in an age like ours. Alot of things have been happening, I just entered college, and am trying to adjust, not to mention a whole lot of other problems that arose. I appreciate the help and reviews everyone gave me, and I hope people will still read this. I promise to be more regular in updates, I'm already halfway through chapter 2. Thank you again for those of you who are still here.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Action!

The morning traffic in corneria was lighter than usual today. Which was perfect for Drew because he was running a little late. Skylar sat in the driver seat of his hovercraft, driving Drew to the ports. "You sure you can handle this man?" Skylar spoke with a tone of concern, while focusing on the road. "What do you mean?" Drew, already knew where this was going. Skylar spoke back "I'm just saying... Remember what happened when we flew to Katina for two weeks?" Drew remembered quite well, he got motion sickness on takeoff. Extremely embarrassing because civilian flights were supposed to follow certain methods to protect against such incidents. Skylar continued "...these guys are all pilots, they've got to all be used to the most extreme flight conditions. You can barely handle a takeoff." "that was one incident." Drew interjected. "Fine but what about your coordination? You tripped over the chair this morning." Skylar had a humorous tone to his voice now. " Look, Skylar I can handle myself." Alright, we're here." They reached the docking bay, and they could see the impressive carrier, The Great Fox, Newly built since the Anglar invasion was quelled.

"I think that's slippy over there." Drew stated pointing his finger out the window. "Wow, If you were half a foot shorter, and a little fatter you would look just like him." Skylar pointed out in a deadpan tone. Drew didn't really pay attention to that comment, a mix of anxiety and excitement was making itself known in his stomach. "Alright man this is as far as the craft can go." Skylar stopped the vehicle and unlocked the doors. "Sweet, I'll see you in a week man." Drew said as he was grabbing his bags. "Peace, Drew." That was the last word Skylar told drew and he drove off. Drew hobbled over to Slippy with his three bags, who looked excited to be meeting someone new. "Slippy Toad I presume." Drew said trying to sound official. "You would presume right, Mr. Brooks." Said Slippy with a smirk and a fake salute. "Come on we should get inside quickly..." Drew and thought about that comment and responded "Why is Fox a stickler for being on time?" said Drew dragging his bags up the narrow staircase into the Great Fox. "Fox? no, not really, it's just that if we don't leave soon then Falco gets ancy, and when Falco gets ancy, then he makes life miserable for the rest of us." They had arrived inside and were standing before three doorways, one to the left led to the docking bay area where the arwings exited the Great Fox, the one to the right lead to the respective rooms of each crew member as well as a moderately sized training room. The center door lead to the main hub room, its where everyone just hung out. Slippy gestured towards the door "ready to meet the rest of the crew?" Drew exhaled, he was about to meet real heroes. The doors slid open and there they were, at least most of them. Peppy was sitting on his chair with ROB over his shoulder, they were going over something, but Drew really couldn't interpret what it was on the panel. Krystal was over by the window, listening to music while she went over some final launch preparations. Falco was over in Fox's chair spinning around looking bored out of his mind.

Slippy spoke up "Guys this is Drew." Peppy and ROB looked up, Krystal pulled out her headphones, and Falco leaped out of the chair leaving it still spinning. "So this the kid we gotta babysit for a week?" Falco stated not even looking Drew in the face. Peppy interjected "Falco, if anybody needs to be babysat around here it's you" Now Falco got angry "Whatever old man, All I'm saying is that he better not get in our way, or I'm gonna have to save all of you sorry son of a guns....actually it's not that much different." Falco said adjusting his jacket and smiling. Now Krystal got involved "As I recall last time anybody needed rescuing it was you, from Fox." Krystal stated with a smirk. Now she turned her attention to Drew, "Pleased to meet you Drew, I'm Krystal" She said extending her arm. "Delighted." Drew said trying to act suave. "Don't mind Falco, he's just mad because ever since I joined the team, He's had to realize how much of a horrible pilot he really is." Falco quickly quipped back "oh really little miss "Damsel in Distress" As i recall my capture record is Zero, while you were trapped for weeks in a Crystal...Krystal."

Fox walked in holding a clipboard "Alright, thats enough, everybody strap in to your chairs." Peppy chimed in " uh Fox... This is Drew, you know the documentary guy." Fox stopped and looked Drew up and down quickly. "Great to meet you Drew, we'll talk later, but we gotta leave now, the generals riding my butt about the space we're taking up. Drew understood and nodded. Falco made one more comment to Drew as he was putting on his chair straps, "You don't talk much do you Drew?" Drew looked back at him. "Well, I...um" Drew said sheepishly "thought so." Said Falco. "ROB ready the engines" Fox said sitting into his chair and prepping his computer "Engines ready Fox." Fox looked over to Drew who had settled in a chair. "Um Drew, you might want to switch chairs with someone, that one doesn't have any straps." Drew not wanting to appear weak in the face of the mercenaries shook his head in a "nah" fashion. "Alright then"

The ship began to rumble as it defied gravity and started to pick up speed. Drew held onto his chair as he began feel that his stomach was telling him this was a bad idea. That hardly seemed to matter to him though, as the ship took a sharp turn, the force of which quickly spun the chair, launching Drew right out of it and into the back wall. Everyone was still focused on leaving the gravitational pull of Corneria. Drew regained his composure, and held on to the nearest thing he could find, not even attempting to get back up. The ship finally left the atmosphere and its artificial gravity kicked in. Everyone got up and Fox went over to Drew, whom was still holding on for dear life, his eyes were shut tight. "umm..Drew its over now." Fox said eyeing Drew. Drew looked up and saw that everyone was circled around him, and then got up brushing himself off. Although things of this nature happened to Drew often, he was surprisingly always fine afterwards. "I'll be okay, umm I would just like to go to my room now, and drop off my stuff." Drew said "Great, once you get back we can discuss this film." Fox stated "Yeah, great...I'll just prep my stuff for now." he said picking up his stuff and following Slippy to his room. "Here ya go, Drew" Slippy said smiling. "Thanks Slippy" Slippy left Drew alone. Drew paced around, before sitting on the bed. He thought to himself "great Drew, way to keep your cool around these guys, what kind of idiot doesn't put on a stupid seatbelt." He looked at his bags, opened one, pulled out his camera, turned it on, looked into it and said, "ten minutes in and I've already embarrassed myself...at least I didn't puke." Drew stopped recording and erased the footage. He got up, opened the door, and walked back to the central hub, camera in hand, thinking to himself. " I hope this wasn't a bad omen for this trip."

-------------------------------------

Well thats chapter 1, I would appreciate feedback, I need to learn to be a good storyteller as it is pertinent to what I actually want to do in life. Thank you again. Ch.2 will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2, sorry it took a little longer than I expected. Please Review and give me feedback. Also thanks to all who have been reading so far, your words encourage me to continue this.

Chapter 2: Directing...sort of.

Drew began walking from his room back to the central hub. When he got back he noticed that Falco had left the room, and Slippy and Krystal were playing cards on a table near the window. Fox was discussing something with peppy, it looked to be the same thing that peppy was discussing with ROB earlier. When they had noticed that Drew was in the room, Fox and Peppy put away the papers that were on the table. Fox then approached Drew, extending his hand.

"We were never properly Introduced Drew, I'm Fox McCloud, Captain of the Starfox Team." Fox stated with a look of mild joy.

Drew extended his hand back as well, returning a proper introduction.

"My name is Drew Brooks..." Drew suddenly stopped. He had no idea what to say after that. "What do you say after that?" He thought to himself. "I'm a filmmaker in training" sounded really corny he mused. "I'll be the guy filming you" seemed appropriate, but then he immediately countered his own thoughts with another. "Yeah, while your at it, why don't you explain you'll be staying on the ship, and using a camera, you redundancy spewing idiot." Drew finally decided to just leave it at his name.

Fox continued the conversation "So, what exactly are you going to be looking to do?" We don't really watch too many documentaries, and all the ones I have seen have been drastically different from what was expected.

Krystal chimed in, while she simultaneously laid down a card on her game. "Tell him about the one we watched about Macbeth."

Fox immediately knew what she was talking about and continued, "Right, you see Drew, we watched this one about planet Macbeth, which was a huge compound for Andross and his army, we thought it was going to talk about the military history of the planet, and its effects on the citizens, etc."

"yeah...?" Drew muttered, curiously nodding his head.

"Turns out it talked about the planets history up until Andross arrived." Fox said, a tone of mild amusement at the situation could be heard in his words. "We just want to know what you hope to accomplish?"

"Well....I was thinking I could initially get a history of the team itself, maybe how it came to be, huge conflicts you were involved in, getting to know the individuals of the team better, and... well you know thats about it... for the most part."

As Drew was saying all of this Falco had walked back into the hub, looking mildly annoyed, even more so than when they were still on corneria. "Hey Toad boy, your wife called." Falco said this while cycling through what appeared to be some sort of media player, that looked as if it had seen more combat than the team members.

Slippy looked up, excited and ran towards his room so he could talk in private with the one person who didn't see slippy in a less than desirable image. As he did this however he flung about most of the cards in his and Krystal's game. As he ran off Krystal screamed out.

"That counts as a forfeit Slippy Toad!!" Krystal tossed the cards down and walked over to her actual chair and just started to lazily spin around in it.

Drew was suddenly struck with a mild inspiration. "See thats the kind of stuff I would like to see especially...A majority of this is going to be you guys and your interactions with each other."

"What are you? Some kind of Nature Documentarian?" Falco interrupted.

"No, but a lot of what the public knows only concerns your exploits in protecting the lylat system...I simply want to show a little more" By now Drew was completely comfortable in speaking, mostly because the conversation had moved into a territory he knew, that of movies and filmmaking.

"I understand... so when do you want to start?" Fox questioned, slightly excited at the prospect of being on a film, even if it was just a student project.

"Umm now I guess why don't I start off with the lylat wars, anybody wanna start talking about it?" Drew, scanned the room with his eyes looking for anybody willing to start talking about the lylat wars. All eyes fell on Peppy. He looked up from his work and conceded.

"Alright I'll do it, since all of you are camera shy." Peppy muttered this with a raspy chortle. "Where do you want to do this Drew?"

"Ummmm...Anywhere with some sort of privacy would be fine." Drew wasn't quite sure if anybody was going to be put off by that, but he knew that nobody should be allowed to know what peppy was saying.

"How about the old mans room?" said Falco

"That seems fine, and then maybe when we're done you can interview falco in his crib."

peppy laughed at his own joke.

"Ow...I'm really hurt by that peppy." The sarcasm in Falco's voice echoed through out the room.

Peppy and Drew adjourned to Peppy's room. When they got there Drew couldn't help but stare. It was obviously a lot more furnished than his room. On a bedside table there was a clock and two pictures that that caught his eye, one was of peppy, and what appeared to be his wife and daughter, in front of a house.

"Peppy one question...I thought you used to be a general sometime ago...What happened?" Drew hoped he didn't overstep the line.

"Well, after my wife passed, I became general. My daughter lucy became a teacher on Fichina. When the anglars came, I eventually helped out Fox with it. Sometime after that Pepper recuperated, and I was only interim general after all. Fox offered to take me back in, so I wouldn't have to spend the rest of my days alone in a house. So I'm back here, and I do a little work now and then."

Drew understood, his own father was pretty much alone now. His mother passed about a year ago, and only one of his older brothers lived close enough to visit on a consistent basis. Another picture caught his eye, It looked like a third of it was torn away, as if Peppy didn't want to see it anymore. But it was Peppy, and what appeared to be fox, but that would be impossible, this picture was when Peppy was much younger, and the Fox in the picture looked older than the Fox he had just met.

"Peppy whats this?" Drew asked as he held up the picture.

Peppy eyed it with a fondness, "That is a dear friend of mine, James McCloud. Fox's Father, when we were apart of the original Starfox team."

Drew was taken aback, He had no idea that there was an original Starfox. In fact most people didn't, seems the original Starfox was just a special squad in the cornerian army, not the Mercenaries that exist today. The average citizen would have had no idea that there was an original team. He now knew what he really wanted to discuss with Peppy first for his project"

"Peppy, why don't you tell me about the original team...."


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, I am once again sorry for the lateness, Being in college eats up a lot of time, I only hope that there are people still willing to read this. Please R&R. I would appreciate it alot. Also the format is different between interviews scenes and otherwise. Thank you for those who read.

Chapter 3: Press "Play Movie" To begin

Peppy: So what exactly do you want to know?

Drew: Why don't you start with how you met James McCloud.

Peppy: Well, it was...jeez I don't even remember how long ago it was, but I had just graduated from the basic training in the Cornerian Military, I had decided I wanted to be a pilot...

Drew: So you joined the Piloting school?

Peppy: Precisely...I remember my first day, There was James looking out a window in the back corner.

Drew: I'm assuming you sat next to him?

Peppy: What?...oh no not at all, I sat up front...

Drew: So how was school?

Peppy: Well, I wasn't particularly fond of the classroom, most of what they were talking about was basic knowledge to me, you know, principles of flight, engine design.

Drew:So when did you first meet James?

Peppy: It was a flight exercise, about three weeks in. Standard teams of four were supposed to navigate a course of obstacles, shoot down a few drones, and perform an emergency landing, which is basically press autopilot, eject, and pray you left the plane at an angle where it could salvage itself. James was basically unquestioned as team leader, we had the fastest time, and most targets shot. Mostly due to James of course.

Drew: Did he speak at all?

Peppy: Over the comm link? No, but after the exercise we went to grab a couple drinks all four of us, and then it was just us two talking after a couple hours.

Drew: Anything in particular?

Peppy: Just life, things that interested us, why we joined. Typical icebreakers

Drew: So you two became close friends?

Peppy: Quite, I hung out with him after class a lot. Typical friend stuff, and then he told me something I didn't know.

Drew: What was that?

Peppy: His son, Fox.

Drew: What do you mean?

Peppy: Fox had already been born, James joined the military about a month after his birth. You see, Fox's mother had died in labor, James wasn't really going anywhere, he worked a couple of jobs, but now that his wife was gone there wasn't going to be enough to support his son. He joined the military, understanding that it would benefit Fox the best. The whole time james was in training Fox stayed with his Aunt on his mothers side, the day after we graduated from pilot school, she came down, James was ready to take care of his son.

Drew: Interesting, Isn't Fox under the impression that he comes from a strong military line?

Peppy: He does, but James didn't join for the same reason his fathers did. James joined for his son, not his planet.

Drew: And whenever james worked he was...

Peppy: In the care of the military, yes.

Drew: What did James do before the military?

Peppy: If I remember correctly, he was last doing maintenance for an apartment structure, but it was just one job in a long series of odd jobs.

Drew: Did he ever....I don't know... tell you if he had any dreams of doing something else?

Peppy: James told me he all he ever wanted was for a family to come home to, no matter where he came home from. I was there the day his sister in law brought Fox down, I had never seen him look so happy.

Drew: So jump ahead to the formation of the team.

Peppy: So, anyway. Me and James were doing so well, that the General of the Army, Gen. Pepper, had decided to recommend us to an experimental new unit.

Drew: How so?

Peppy: At the time, we had ships that could fly in space, and ships that could fly over planets, but there wasn't one that could do both, well at least. Then the army developed the G-Diffuser. This was a device that seamlessly switched the ships wing design, engine flow, and various other attributes that are tailored for either Zero-G flight, or Atmospheric. This was a huge development, in terms of escorting convoys to planets, assault on enemy planets, just amazing.

Drew: So you guys were chosen to test the new planes.

Peppy: Correct, we were also given independence, this project was Peppers baby, so we only answered to him, and after initial testing, we were pretty much free. There were no interplanetary needs for our services to the military, we got payed to do nothing for quite a while.

Drew: Life was pretty good then?

Peppy: It was, There were three of us on the team then, James, Me, and A pig, from our ally, Katina, his name was Pigma Dengar.

Drew: Pigma? Who was Pigma?

Peppy:.............Pigma. Now there's a lost soul.......Pigma was an okay pilot, not the greatest though, I'm not sure why he was assigned to our team, but he was. Pigma, was an abrasive sort, he was crude, unhygienic, well above the military weight limit. But he could fly, and that seemed to be the only deciding factor in assigning new pilots.

Drew: Is that who was in this picture you tore?

Peppy: Yeah,.......It is.

Drew: Why is his part torn?

Peppy: Time had passed, a lot of time since the three of us met, five years to be exact. There were a few skirmishes here and there that required our expertise. After awhile we were nicknamed the Starfox team, specifically for James. Around this time an up and coming scientist in the military was gaining a lot of controversy.

Drew: I'm assuming this was Andross?

Peppy: Bingo, Andross had lit the scientific community aflame with various theories and claims. Real radical stuff, Inter dimensional travel, resulting in instant teleportation. Genetic and biological altering of living creatures, and even artificially created life.

Drew: How did the military react?

Peppy: He was their number one scientist, and they supported his actions. Not too many know this, but Andross was head of the team that created the G-diffuser, it was his technology.

Drew:...........

Peppy: Shocking to think how most of our lives are actually effected by his inventions isn't it? I'd wager it's hard to find a ship nowadays that doesn't have one.

Drew: Do you know what he did before the military?

Peppy: Not a clue, his file was wiped out the minute he was banished, I think he was in aeronautics for a civilian company though.

Drew: You mentioned controversy?

Peppy: Right, those three subjects in particular angered a lot of people, it was all theoretically possible, but posed great danger to those involved. The idea that the military was funding his studies, made Pepper take a lot of flak. Eventually his project funding was cut, and Andross was re-assigned to basic weapons R&D.

Drew: Why was it cut? In fact, why didn't Pepper cut it in the first place?

Peppy: He was determined to make corneria the power of Lylat, Imagine being able to send millions of genetically altered super soldiers anywhere in the galaxy at the blink of an eye. Or protecting the citizens of your planet from a natural disaster by opening up a pocket in time and space and hiding them away from all the storms and quakes.

Drew: So what made pepper change his mind?

Peppy: Three soldiers had gone missing, under Andross. Many suspected he had killed them, but there was no proof. They either thought they were ripped apart in his travel experiments, or that they had died in genetics experiments.

Drew: He wasn't banned?

Peppy: Not yet, until more and more were reported missing. MP's had discovered that he was still experimenting, the soldiers were nowhere to be found. Thats when we got involved, We were tasked with escorting him to Venom, a barren planet at the edge of the system. He had actually ridden in Pigmas plane, what was then a predecessor to the Arwing. It was about a week. When we got there, we walked Andross on foot to a small temple made from the earliest, and subsequently last civilizations of the planet.

Drew: And that was the end of it?

Peppy: No, there was a look in his eyes, he had pretty much been sentenced to death, but he had such a smirk on his face when we left him.

Drew: What do you mean?

Peppy: Something that told us "it isn't over". All he did was laugh, we figured he just lost it. Weeks later we were sent back, but an army was waiting for us.

Drew: How was an army waiting for you?

Peppy:...........Those soldiers we never found.......They were sent to venom. Even worse, the genetic tampering allowed Andross to control them, and quickly create more with base DNA, and anything on the planet. What we didn't know was that Andross had actually been using his transport tech to salvage parts from the junk yards on Zoness, he was creating bot soldiers from the parts, 3/4 of the venomian army are empty drone planes with a consciousness, he had been placing the base DNA in them to create these bio-weapons.

Drew: Did you locate Andross?

Peppy:.....James did, I wasn't with him though. Pigma had turned on us, I was so infuriated I left James to hunt him down, The pursuit went from ship to foot.....y'know he's surprisingly fast for a man of his girth....anyway, I cornered him and he started talking about joining Andross, better pay, blah blah blah. I was about to shoot him, when he received a message, from Andross personally. He wanted to know if I was dead, because he asserted that james was.

Drew: James was killed by Andross?

Peppy: .......I honestly don't know, but the odds weren't good.

Drew: What did you do?

Peppy: I was alone on a planet surrounded by hostile soldiers, I got out of there as fast I could. I received a garbled message however as I was leaving, It was james, but the only words I could make out were "Fox.....Alive......Care.....and Leave" I heard what sounded like the end of the word goodbye, but I can't be sure about that. Maybe I didn't want to believe it was goodbye, because I still wanted to think he would come back.

Drew: Why was it so garbled? We live in an age that really doesn't have problems communicating great distances.

Peppy: This is just speculation based on new info, specifically from Fox. From what he has told me, as he's faced Andross himself, Andross created a new dimension under the planets surface, it is in there that he created a monstrous new form for himself, cutting out the need for a body, even the need to breathe, or reside in a sealed atmosphere with air. James had found him here, and sent me a message across it, I was lucky to have received anything.

Drew: ......So what happened when you got back?

Peppy: I told Pepper, but he kept it hush hush, panic would spread if the people knew what had occurred. Not much happened after that, we thought we had heard the last of it from him. In reality he was just biding his time. Starfox was soon disbanded, and I became a flight instructor for some time. After which I took responsibility for Fox, but he was mostly in the hands of the military. Imagine telling a five year old, his father and only family was now gone.

Drew: I see......

Peppy: To make a long story short, I tore the picture because Pigma betrayed me and my best friend, he has no place in this picture, as far as I'm concerned it was always just me and James.

Drew: Do you suppose things would've been different had someone else transported Andross?

Peppy: Hmmmm?

Drew: A week is a long time to talk to someone in a ship. Don't you think Pigma probably was convinced by Andross at that time?

Peppy: Most likely, But I don't think it would've went on differently, Any man who changes like he did, will do it eventually. If not for

Andross then something else.

Drew: Wow, well this is a lot to digest, but we're not completely done now, I'll need more info from you as I learn more about everything.

Peppy: No problem Drew.

Drew: Thank you.

-------------------------------------------------

Drew and Peppy both got up and left his room. Drew looked at his camera, he had been talking to peppy for about 45 minutes. He went to his computer, hooked up the camera, and began to log and capture the footage for editing, the process itself would take 45 minutes so he decided to stroll about the Great Fox. When he returned to the main hub, he immediately noticed Peppy, staring out into space, with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Peppy, I didn't open any old wounds did I?" Drew said sheepishly.

"No, not at all, I just haven't thought about those days in a long time, I miss them is all." Peppy, without turning his eye away from the window.

Drew sat down in the chair that had thrown him against the all amidst takeoff, but now it was pretty safe, no one else was around, that is, until Falco walked in. He looked at Drew and Peppy, and immediately tried to back off.

"Falco, where do you think you're going?" Peppy said, with a mischievous tone, a tone that is quite disturbing for a man of his age.

"I was just.....gonna...y'know......" Falco was darting his eyes between the two. It was apparent he was averse to being interviewed.

" It's fine Falco, I'm capturing footage right now, you still have about 40 minutes before your turn." Drew chirped.

Falco looked at Drew with minor annoyance, a look on his face expressed something that said "Who are you to be talking to me like that?" Drew saw this look and was unfazed. Drew got up, and walked towards him.

"Unless you're afraid of a camera?" Drew mocked.

"Oh I get it, you think you can goad the guy like me into interviewing with some reverse psychology. I suppose this is the part where I loudly respond that I'm not afraid, right?" Falco countered, anger apparent in his voice.

Drew was stunned, He had honestly not expected this, he thought Falco was about to kill him

"Why don't you step into my shoes and figure out how frightening a camera is compared to a blaster?" Saying this he had immediately whipped out his blaster and was aiming right into Drews eye. Drew was scared senseless, Then confused, because Falco had begun to laugh.

"Do you really think I'm gonna kill you?" Falco said doubling over. "Im messing with ya, Jeez, you're worse than slippy. Get me when you're ready and I'll tell you who the real hero of this team is." Falco then left the hub laughing, as Krystal walked in.

"He pulled the gun on you, didn't he?" Krystal said with a half smile.

Drew could only nod. She continued on her way, leaving Drew still standing there, marveling at the idea that humor on this ship was derided from death threats.

"Thats it? No one finds the psychopathic bird alarming?" Drew questioned Krystal.

"Psychopathic? I don't think so. Falco is just bored, He wouldn't kill you." Krystal spoke.

"Did he do the same to you?" Drew questioned,

"No, but then again I don't give off the vibe that I fear him." She responded.

"And I do?" Drew sounded annoyed by this

"Oh, yeah we can all see it, and he's the type to take advantage of it." With that she left, leaving Drew to contemplate what had occurred, thinking to himself the only four words he could about how the rest of the week would go if his consistent fear and jumpiness continued. "I am so screwed."


End file.
